power_scalingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga Bardock is said to be a low-class warrior. While on an unknown planet with a fellow Saiyan comrade, he is able to easily decimate the native aliens of that planet. At the time Planet Vegeta still existed, Bardock was in the upper ranks as far as low-class warriors can go. Later, Bardock is seen defeating Toobi and Cabira, two soldiers of Chilled's army, with extreme ease. After achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, increasing his power fifty fold, Bardock is able to overpower Chilled himself, thus saving planet Plant from destruction. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission, as the Masked Saiyan, Bardock is powerful enough to match Super Saiyan Future Trunks in battle. Films In Bardock - The Father of Goku, after returning from Kanassa and having his wounds healed, Bardock is said to have a power level close to 10,000, approaching King Vegeta. He is able to defeat four of Frieza's elite soldiers at the same time after they ganged up on him before being blasted away by Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave. Later, despite being heavily-wounded, Bardock forces his way through dozens of Frieza's troops on his own in an effort to reach Frieza's ship, which he does successfully and without any effort. After surviving Frieza's Supernova and being sent to the past, Bardock attains the Super Saiyan transformation, which amplifies his power level dramatically, which is more than enough to defeat an ancestor of Frieza, Chilled. Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Akira Toriyama that Bardock was one of the strongest low-class warriors, but was not strong enough to be considered a mid-class warrior. Bardock was also strong enough to protect Gine several times and other members of his group whenever they were caught in danger. Video games When Beat scans Masked Saiyan's power level in a special God Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, his power level is shown to be at least 2,822,147,055. He was able to take on Super Saiyan 4 Goku. A combined punch from Beat, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Xeno Trunks and Piccolo did no damage and Masked Saiyan was able to block a punch from Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta as well. In the trailer, Masked Saiyan survives a God Sphere produced by Beat with the added powers of Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Piccolo and Xeno Trunks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa having captured Bardock, brainwashes and augments his body to turn him into the Masked Saiyan, resulting in Bardock receiving a massive power increase, though over time his power increased further still. As the Masked Saiyan, he is capable of standing up against the Future Warrior during their battle in Age 778, though he is ultimately defeated and his mask cracks, forcing Mira to intervene. Later in Age ???, the Masked Saiyan is shown capable of blocking a punch from Future Trunks, though he was eventually overpowered by Future Trunks and the Future Warrior and defeated alongside Mira, which resulted in his mask being destroyed completely freeing Bardock from Towa and Mira's control. After being free from his mind control, Bardock's new power allowed him to keep Mira at bay in a Full Nelson; Mira is unable to shake him off, though Mira claims that his power level is higher than Bardock's and Bardock's ability to overpower him is later attributed to a combination of Bardock's indomitable will, his rage over being manipulated, and due to Mira and Towa underestimating his Saiyan Power. While fighting in the time rift between dimensions, Bardock takes advantage of the power increase he received from Towa's modifications to fight Mira in his base form. As the battle rages on, Bardock transforms into his Super Saiyan form and soon afterward his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms during his battle with Mira and ultimately is able to overpower Mira in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Abilities Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Scouter - A device originally developed by the Tuffles which was modified by Galactic Frieza Army scientists to detect power levels following the annexation of Planet Vegeta. As a soldier in the Saiyan Army, Bardock uses an older green-lens scouter model that according to Xenoverse series is two generations older than the ones used by Frieza during the Frieza Saga which is called Old Model Scouter (Green) in the Xenoverse series. Bardock's Scouter is destroyed during his battle with Dodoria. In Xenoverse 2, while nursing an injury in Conton City, Bardock is shown to have acquired a replacement (presumably from the Accessory Shop in Conton City or given to him by Chronoa when he was transported to Conton City). * Power Ball – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however this line was Ocean Group dub only. Bardock's inability to use the technique is later confirmed in Dragon Ball Xenoverse in the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, as he has to convince Vegeta to create one for him, in order to transform into a Great Ape in order to face Broly. However despite not knowing how to perform it, Bardock is aware that destroying the Power Ball prevents anyone else from transforming as he destroyed it immediately after transforming to prevent Broly from transforming into a Great Ape as well. * Divination – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock though he lacks the ability to see the future as he does in the anime special, he does have a premonition of his death at the hands of Frieza, which causes him to send his youngest son, Kakarrot to Earth to keep him safe, should his premonition come true. * Final Revenger – A rush attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. * Full Power Energy Wave – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Bardock uses it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Backstep Ki Blast - Bardock's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. ** Flip Shoot – Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a Full Power Energy Wave. Used to destroy the remaining members of Dodoria's Elite, and named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Flash Spirit – It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. Named in the Raging Blast games. * I'll Never Forgive You! – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He uses this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they try to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in the Raging Blast games. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Rebellion Spear. * Super Energy Wave Volley – Used in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi game. * Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. Bardock uses this in an attempt to kill Frieza, and later to defeat Chilled. Named Full Power Energy Ball as Bardock's ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. ** Last Riot Javelin – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Rebellion Trigger – An Energy Wave attack used by Bardock in his Super Saiyan form. He uses this to struggle against Chilled's final attack in Episode of Bardock. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Dark Rebellion Trigger – In Dragon Ball Heroes, Time Breaker Bardock has a dark version of Rebellion Trigger, used as his signature attack. * Heat Phalanx – A heated Ki punch technique which appears in the Budokai video game series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Final Heat Phalanx – A more powerful version used as a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Tyrant Lancer – Another variation of Heat Phalanx used in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The user is enveloped in a blue aura and charges with an energy fist followed by a blue Energy wave. * Vortex Crusher – Bardock rolls in a rapid motion and lands a hard elbow on the opponent's head. Used as a Super Saiyan against Chilled, and named in Battle of Z. * Spirit of Saiyans – A combination technique of Ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road, Burst Limit and Xenoverse. ** Brave Heat – A more powerful version of Spirit of Saiyans. It appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Saiyan Soul – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Wild Sense – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Dragonthrow – A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Ultra Rebellion Cannon S – An ability used by Bardock in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of his Ultra Rebellion Cannon. * Super Explosive Wave – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Giga Meteor Storm – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Explosive Wave – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Great Ape Bardock's Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. * Boulder Toss - One of Great Ape Bardock's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Crushing in Hands - Great Ape Bardock grab/throw in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Wild Counter – A counter technique used by Bardock in the video game Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Bardock taunts the opponent with a "Come on" gesture, then knocks them away with a vicious punch when they try to attack him. * Time Breaker mind control – Used by Time Breaker Bardock to control Great Ape Gohan. * "Self-Destruct" – Time Breaker Bardock "self-destructs" in an attempt to kill Miira, but the attack fails and Miira survives. It is later revealed that Bardock also survived the apparent "self-destruct". * The Power of the Dark – Masked Saiyan can open a crack in space-time and send whoever is hit into it to the furthest reaches of space-time. * Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart – Used in Dragon Ball SD. * Spread Shot Retreat – Bardock's evasive skill in one of his three variations in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. ''The user steps back while throwing energy spheres at the opponent. * '''Rebellion Edge' – A sword based technique Xeno Bardock attains in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** Full Charge Rebellion Edge - A stronger variation of the Rebellion Edge used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock. * Rebellion Fang – It is a rush attack that Xeno Bardock displays in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. * Frustration Cannon – A energy wave attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash technique. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Energy-Suction Device - Used by the Masked Saiyan to collect enough Kili for Towa to use to power up Mira in Xenoverse 2. * Bloody Sauce - A dark ki blast technique capable of inflicting status effects. used by the Masked Saiyan during his battle with the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) in Xenoverse 2. * Phantom Fist - A variation of the Afterimage Technique used by the Masked Saiyan as one of is Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Peeler Storm - An energy disc barrage Super Skill used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. * Gigantic Ki Blast - A powerful energy sphere Ultimate Skill used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. * EX-Fusion - By using a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Bardock can fuse with his son Kakarrot, to create Baroto. Used by Bardock in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves. Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state and control it like an Elite Saiyan warrior, but he can not use a clear language and can only growl while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. Despite the pronounced snout while in this form, Bardock visibly retains his scar while transformed. He also has the form in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Super Saiyan Bardock achieved this transformation in the Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock special during his fight against Chilled. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes blond and stands up, his eyes turn into a light green, and he acquires a golden aura. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases in fifty-fold. He is the second to achieve it while having a tail, but unlike Goku in Dragon Ball GT with all his conventional Super Saiyan forms, his tail does not turn gold while transformed. In this form, Bardock develops a new technique derived from his Final Spirit Cannon (also called Rebellion Trigger), which was used to win his battle against Chilled. In Dragon Ball Heroes, his first appearance using this form was in the fifth mission of the original series (M5). He also has this form in the video games Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Saiyan 2 Bardock has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2) and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In this form, his hair is similar to that of a regular Super Saiyan in most of the cards (however, Xeno Bardock has the corrected hair in-game) but the lightnings of the transformation are present. In Xenoverse 2, the right bang in his Super Saiyan 2 form is missing. Bardock appears using this form in the manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (with the proper hair) where he joins forces with adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Beat, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Like his predecessor form, Bardock obtains a new technique, which is actually a more powerful version of the Heat Phalanx, called Final Heat Phalanx. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the God Mission 3 series (GDM3) and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He also gains another new technique called Rebellion Edge, which he creates swords using his Ki energy in both his hands and slashes the opponent in a double hit. Category:Characters